Dancing in the Pouring Rain
by The Evil Eggplant
Summary: “Lily Joan Antoinette Evans. Do you love me?” she smiled and nodded, “Lily, you are the light of my life. I’d die for you. ONESHOT.


Dancing in the Pouring Rain

A/n: How James and Lily finally got _together_. I don't know why I wrote it, but I like it. They are 17, just after graduation. And yes, this takes place on Hogwart's grounds.

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 **

It was a beautiful day for the graduation. Everyone he knew was by the beech tree next to the lake, chatting merrily. The crowd of happy people angered him. Why should everyone else be happy when he wasn't? When he could never be… It angered him so much. James sighed.

He got up from the bench and started to walk. He walked without knowing where he was heading. When he finally stopped, he was somewhere he had never seen before. A once beautiful place now stood in ruins. Places where bright sunshine would have sprinkled in were now grown over with vines. He walked over to the small building. Carefully, he pushed away some fern and other plants away to step inside. It looked like it was once a small chapel. He walked down a narrow hallway, all the way admiring the intricate stained glass windows, statues of deities, and portraits that told stories of ancient mythology. He heard it start to rain from outside.

James continued until he reached a large room. In it there was an alter basked in colored flickering light from the window and six small pews. He walked over to one of them and sat. He was there for a long time, thinking about life, Lily, his friends, Lily, why wouldn't Lily let him love her, and whether anyone would care if he hung himself, right then and there. He was about to get up and walk around the place to think some more, when he heard someone step inside, crying quietly.

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13  
**

Lily's Side

"I can't believe that we are now citizens of the magical community! So much to plan, so much to think about! What do you want to be, as in a job, Sera?" babbled Alice.

"I wanna be a code breaker at Gringott's. All the danger and excitement! What about you, Phea?"

"I want to be a writer. I'll write novels, biographies, text books, radio scripts, you name it, I'll write it. What do you want to do, Lils?"

Her friends thought that she was day dreaming. But she wasn't. She was staring at someone who she thought that she hated. Lily was so confused. Sure, they kinda became friends. Sure, they were dating. Sure, she loved hi- Wait! She didn't love him, did she? James Bloody Effing Potter was so annoying! When she finally wanted him to ask her to do something, he wouldn't. Why couldn't he? She loves him and he loves her….. Didn't he? Or more importantly, doesn't he? She finally snapped out of it at the sound of her friend's voice.

"That's nice. I think that I need to…do something. See you for the train," said Lily, getting up. She started to follow James.

All of a sudden, he disappeared. She was lost and alone in the middle of a forest! How could this happen? She scowled and walked where she saw James disappear. There, she saw the ruins of a small church. She started to walk inside, thinking James might be there, when a streak of lightning flooded the sky. A crack of sharp thunder boomed all around her. She would usually love it storming like this, but right now all she could think of was: Where's James? I'm cold, and wet, and I want James. Where is he?

She started to cry as she walked down the empty hallways, shivering as she went along. She started to feel ill, and the air she breathed was heavy and thick. Her vision started to cloud. The dusty floorboards were loose and groaned as Lily stepped upon them. When, at last, she came to a room, she heard someone say, "Lily?", and she blacked out.

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 **

When she opened her eyes, she saw James looking at her with hazel eyes full of worry and sadness. A tear may have made his eyes glisten even more, but she would never know for sure because at that moment, he swept her up in a large embrace whispering, "I thought for a second that I lost you. I really did. _I really did_."

After a few minutes, Lily asked, "How long was I out for?"

James blushed at this. "About five minutes."

"Can we go outside for a bit?"

"It's raining."

"I know."

They proceeded towards the door. At random, Lily asked James, "Do you truly think you know me?"

"Yes."

"What is my favorite color?"

"Silvery turquoise."

"Food?"

"Chunky Monkey Ice Cream."

"Person?"

"….I don't know."

"You."

With a raised eyebrow, James asked, "What about me? Same questions."

"Gold, vegetable tempura, don't know."

"You."

"James, do you love me?"

"Of course I do! What _I_ need to ask is do _you_ love _me_?"

"Yes," she whispered. The reached outside. Rain was pouring on their heads. James bent down on one knee.

"Lily Joan Antoinette Evans. Do you love me?" she smiled and nodded, "Lily, you are the light of my life. I'd die for you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes," she said again. "Yes!" she shouted, swinging her arms around James's neck. James took Lily around the waist and they started to dance in the rain.

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 **

They danced until it was 3:00, and they walked back together. When Lily's and James's friends asked them about where they were, Lily just showed them the vines of sapphire dewdrops that entwined her finger. They celebrated. Merriment shone through at their wedding. They had a small son, Harry James Potter. The lived happily, until the day Ol' Voldie came. They died, but their love still graces that chapel; the place that James proposed, the place where they got married, the place where Harry was born, the place where a sacred, charmed rain fell. The place that would be forgotten and never seen again.

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 **

A/n: How do you like it? Read and Review.


End file.
